Circulation
by Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! Pertarungan dahsyat itu berujung pada Fang yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit, dan BoboiBoy lah yang bertanggung jawab./BoboiBoy tahu perbuatan bodohnya itu telah membuka luka lama bocah Oriental tersebut. Kenyataannya, dia telah melukai Fang baik secara fisik maupun psikologis, dan itu membuatnya merasa amat bersalah./ RnR pleaseee...!
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa, ada yang baca fic saya yang berjudul BE MINE? Di sini saya mau minta maaf sebagai author, karena ga bisa update fic itu minggu ini. Saya baru mikir, kalo sebaiknya saya tidak update fic itu di bulan suci ini. Saya juga minta maaf sebagai umat beragama, karena telah mempublish fic itu di bulan suci ini.

Jadi saya putusin buat update setelah ramadhan. Mohon para pembaca sabar menunggu! ^^ /siapa juga yang nunggu/

Tapi janji tetap janji. Saya bilang mau update sekali seminggu, tapi sekali lagi maaf. Untuk menghormati saudara-saudara kita yang berpuasa, saya publish aja fic ini sebagai gantinya! XD

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, selamat membaca! XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoboyBoy © Animonsta**

 **Circulation © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warning(s) : Canon, semi-AR, OOC, typos, author's opinion, Indonesian, tak sesuai EYD, judul ga nyambung, dll**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Tanggung Jawab**

Bocah itu hanya bisa meringis saat tubuhnya terpental sejauh beberapa meter hingga menubruk tembok, menyebabkan tembok itu retak—nyaris pecah. Ia bisa mendengar seruan teman-temannya memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Fang, kau oke kah?" dirasakannya seorang mendekatinya, dan menangkap sesosok bocah dengan pakaian yang didominasi biru-putih serta topi yang ia miringkan. Bocah itu nampak menaiki sebuah _skateboard_ melayang.

"Hmm…" anak yang dipanggil Fang itu bangun dari jatuhnya, memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. Umpatan terdengar dari mulut kecilnya.

Melihat temannya baik-baik saja, BoboiBoy hanya tersenyum lega, sebelum menarik pergelangan anak itu, membantunya berdiri.

"Kau beri aku waktu, aku keluarkan Naga Bayang!" Fang meberi instruksinya saat dirasanya sakit ditubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"Err… Fang,"

"Apa!?"

"Jam milikmu,"

Fang mengikuti pandangan BoboiBoy, pergelangan tangannya. Iris karamelnya membelalak saat ia melihat retakan pada jam biru berbentuk kotak itu.

"T─tidak mungkiiinn…" ia merana tak percaya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini jamnya malah rusak!? Mungkinkah karena benturan tadi? Kepalanya saja tidak apa-apa. Masa jam sumber kuasa ini bisa retak begini hanya karena benturan seperti itu!? Fang masih berkeluh kesah, tak menyadari tembok naas di belakangnya yang tidak berbentuk itu lagi.

Ia lalu membentuk sesuatu dengan jemarinya, seolah tangan kirinya mencakar punggung tangan kanannya. "Harimaau bayang!"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana Fang?" BoboiBoy meminta kabar.

Yang ditanya hanya berdecak.

"Eng… kalau begitu kau cepat pergi ke kedai Tok Aba, minta Ochobot memperbaikinya," BoboiBoy memberi jalan keluar terbaik . Fang mengangguk pelan.

"B─BoboiBoy—!"

DWARRR!

Baru saja Fang hendak meninggalkan tempat pertarungan itu, suara ledakan menghentikan langkahnya, memaksanya menoleh. Ia mendapati ketiga temannya, Ying, Yaya dan Gopal terlempar—dengan cara yang hampir sama sepertinya, hingga mendarat ke tanah dengan cara yang tidak amat mulus.

Ketiga anak itu terlempar ke tempat yang berbeda. Ying dan Yaya masih mending, mereka hanya menabrak sebatang pohon hingga patah. Sementara Gopal harus menahan nyeri saat kepalanya terbentur tiang listrik, dan tentu saja tengkoraknya yang masih milik anak 12 tahun itu kalah dengan baja berdiameter 15 cm itu.

Fang bisa mendengar teriakan BoboiBoy yang menggema, yang tak pernah didengarnya sebelumnya.

"Berani kaaaauuu!" emosinya sudah mencapai puncak, menatap tiga buah robot raksasa dengan senjata lengkap berdiri di sana.

"Hehehe, memang berani!" robot tempur berwarna biru yang kini berada di tengah sewot. "Ini dua robot tempur terbaru," sambungnya memamerkan dua robot raksasa yang ada di sampingnya.

Seekor(?) mahluk berwarna hijau dengan kepala kotak tertawa dengan jahat, berada di atas robot biru itu. "Rasakan, BoboiBoy! Ini robot tempur pengeluaran terbaru dari Pa Gogo!"

"Dasar kau Aduduuuu…!"BoboiBoy menggeram. "BoboiBooyy kuasaaa tigaaa!" dan ia pun mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya, berpecah menjadi tiga.

Tanpa aba-aba, ketiga BoboiBoy menyerang ketiga robot itu secepat kilat.

Fang nyaris tak berkedip memandang pertarungan sengit itu. Masing-masing BoboiBoy memilih lawannya sendiri. Sementara yang melawan Probe sendiri adalah BoboiBoy Gempa.

"Hujan halilintar!"

"Golem tanah!"

"Bor Taufaan!"

Fang menggerutukkan giginya kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna saat ini. Ia sudah lupa akan tujuan utamanya untuk pergi ke Ochobot membetulkan jamnya. Fang tidak mungkin, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang sedang terluka, sedangkan yang satu lagi tengah sibuk bertarung. Yah, meski kehadirannya di sini sama sekali tidak berarti.

"Awas Fang!"

Fang tidak sempat menghindar, saat ia melihat cahaya melesat cepat ke arahnya. Dalam gerakan lambat, ia mencoba mengeluarkan kekuatan bayangnya untuk perlindungan, namun tak ada hasil apapun. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, entah untuk apa.

BWARRR!

Suara ledakan kembali menggema di taman bermain yang awalnya tenang hingga berakhir menjadi medan perang itu. Anehnya Fang sama sekali tak merasakan sesuatu yang menubruk tubuhnya, membuatnya terlempar untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Perlahan, bocah itu membuka matanya, mendapati BoboiBoy Gempa berdiri di depannya, dan di depannya lagi ada raksasa batu yang sudah setengah hancur, menerima serangan hebat dari Mega Probe.

Ah sial, sekarang dia menjadi beban.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Fang?" BoboiBoy menoleh ke arahnya. Awalnya Fang heran dengan sikap BoboiBoy yang sudah lebih tenang dari yang tadi, namun saat ia melihat ketiga temannya sudah dibawa (entah sejak kapan) ke tempat yang aman (entah oleh siapa) Fang mengerti.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Syukur deh kalau gi—"

"Tembakan Laser Mega Probe!"

"—BoboiBoy!"

DHWAAARRR!

Ledakan kembali menggema.

Kedua robot lainnya pun tak mau kalah, melepaskan rudal demi rudal yang memporan-porandakkan tempat itu.

DOORR! BRAKKK! SYYUUUNGG! BWARRR!

Dan taman yang awalnya ditumbuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bungaan itu pun penuh dengan lubang berasap, gosong pula.

"Ngghh…" perlahan BoboiBoy membuka matanya, merasakan aroma asap menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang mendindih tubuhnya.

Irisnya keemasannya membelalak.

Langsung saja ia bangun, membaringkan Fang dalam dekapannya (dekapan disini bayangin aja dua prajurit dalam medan perang -_-).

"F─Fang! Kau… kau baik-baik saja!?" ia mulai panik saat bocah yang beberapa detik lalu mendorong serta melindungi tubuh pendeknya dengan tubuh kurus itu dari tembakan laser yang lemas, tak sadarkan diri.

BoboiBoy menampar-nampar kecil pipi tirus itu, sayangnya ia tak mendapat respon sedikitpun.

"Fang!" ia kembali memanggil nama bocah ras China itu.

"Aduduuu…" ia menggeram penuh amarah, menatap dua mahluk non-manusia itu seolah akan membantai mereka hingga mampus.

Namun bola mata marah itu kembali membelalak nyaris keluar dari kantungnya, melihat lima bocah yang kini berpindah dari tempat aman mereka, tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan bertubi-tubi.

"Gopal! Yaya! Ying!" BoboiBoy Gempa memanggil nama mereka, namun—sama dengan Fang—juga tak mendapatkan respon. Sementara dua personanya, Halilintar dan Taufan yang juga tak sadarkan diri kini kembali ke tubuhnya yang semula, membuatnya menjadi BoboiBoy biasa.

Seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya, BoboiBoy mendelik kea rah tiga robot dan satu alien itu. Matanya menunjukkan emosi panas, membuat tubuhnya sedikit-demi sedikit mengeluarkan api.

Hingga ledakan kembali terdengar, namun kali ini dari BoboiBoy sendiri.

"BoboiBoy Api!"

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

Fang mengeluh kesakitan, merasakan tubuh kurusnya panas dan sakit. Fang mengerang saat ia berusaha untuk bangun, seolah seluruh tulangnya remuk.

"Bolbola api!"

Teriakan seorang bocah membuatnya memaksa dirinya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya secara penuh. Ia mulai bangkit, menyipitkan kedua matanya melihat pertarungan sengit di atas langit itu.

Hanya tersisa Mega Probe (Adudu tidak dihitung) di sana. Dua robot lainnya sudah ambruk, rusak, terkena serangan bola api dari anak beriris orange itu. Meski begitu robot biru itu sepertinya juga sudah mencapai batasnya.

Saking terkejutnya, Fang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa robot itu melesat ke arahnya.

"Serangan bola api bertubi-tubi!"

Dan serangan BoboiBoy pun berhamburan ke medan gravitasi, menyerang Probe, dan juga anak yang—tak diketahuinya—berada di bawah sana.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

" _Maaf, kami sudah berusaha…" lelaki paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih itu menatap penuh penyesalan pada bocah terbalut perban yangkini berlinangan air mata. Selama puluhan tahun pengalaman kerjanya sebagai dokter, baru kali ini ia terbawa perasaan sampai seperti ini._

 _Rasa iba yang mendalam membuatnya tak kuasa menahan tangis, dengan penuh perasaan dipeluknya anak yang mulai meneteskan air mata itu._

" _Kenapa…"_

" _Maaf,"_

' _Kenapa cuma aku yang selamat,'_

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"—!?"

"F─Fang!"

Ia bisa menangkap suara yang amat dikenalnya, namun pandangannya masih belum sepenuhnya jernih. Hanya latar putih yang nampak buram. Aroma obat menyengat hidungnya, membuatnya menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah sakit atau sejenisnya.

"Fang sudah sadar Tok Aba!"

Ia kembali mendengar suara itu.

"Alhamdulillaaaahh…" kali ini suara rapuh seorang kakek yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Dirasakannya tangan keriput memegangi dahinya. "Fang…? Faangg…?"

Perlahan, kesadarannya mulai pulih, membuat penglihatannya mulai jelas. Tidak cukup jelas, lantaran benda berlensa yang selama ini bertengger indah di hidungnya kini tidak berada di tempatnya.

Fang berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, dan seseorang membantunya. Dipengangnya pelipisnya terasa sakit, dan merasakan balutan perban di sana.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing ruangan, namun pandangannya benar-benar kabur. Nampaknya si Anak Mandarin ini belum menyadari sesuatu yang kurang darinya.

Sampai pandangannya kembali jelas, bersamaan saat seseorang memakaikannya benda berbingkai ungu itu. Hal pertama yang dilihantnya adalah wajah BoboiBoy yang kini menunjukkan kelegaan yang jelas. Wajah anak itu juga ditempeli beberapa perban, sama sepertinya.

"Fang! Gimana perasaanmu!?" Fang masih bingunng dengan keadaan ini, membuatnya tak sadar bahwa kini wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah pengendali lima elemen itu.

Ia lalu membetulkan kacamatanya. "Apa yang terjadi…?"

"Fang, maaf… Aku—"

"Fang!"

Kedua bocah itu lalu menoleh, mendapati bocah bertubuh gempal yang juga penuh luka berlari memasuki ruangan itu. Gerakannya yang penuh semangat itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan bawah ia sudah mengalami pertarungan yang hebat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kedatangan Gopal diikuti dengan dua gadis kecil yang juga dalam kondisi yang sama. Yaya nampak membawa sebuah parsel berisi buah-buahan, dan dengan santai ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau pingsan selama dua hari tau!" Ying berujar seolah menjawab rasa heran dari pemuda yang be-ras sama dengannya itu. Ia lalu menarik tubuh besar Gopal yang baru saja mau memeluk tubuh kurus Fang. Tentu saja bocah gemuk itu akan meremukkan tulang temannya jika ia tak melakukannya.

"Ha-ah! Kau benar-benar bikin kita khawatir," sambung Yaya.

"Heh… kalian tepat sekali datangnya. Fang baru saja sadar," Tok Aba pun angkat bicara. Terkadang kelima anak ini sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri, membuatnya kewalahan mengurusi mereka semua. "Sebentar, Atok panggilkan dokter dulu. Kalian jaga Fang ya," setelah mendapat jawaban iya dari keempat anak yang mengenakan pakaian biasa itu, Tok Aba pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Fang yang satu-satunya mengenakan baju pasien itu masih belum puas dengan jawaban Ying. "Ada apa sih? Kenapa aku bisa pingsan selama itu?" ia bertanya dengan anda kesal, saat teman-temannya mulai mengabaikannya.

"Errr… ituuu…" BoboiBoy nampak ragu. Bocah itu memainkan dua jemarinya, mencoba mengalihkan kegugupannya.

"BoboiBoy bertukar menjadi BoboiBoy api, dan dia menyerangmu," sewot Gopal yang langsung dihadiai _death glare_ dari dua teman perempuannya.

"BoboiBoy tidak sengaja Fang, dia mau menyerang Probe, tapi tak melihatmu ada di sana," Yaya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di sini.

Fang mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja diantara mereka berlima dirinyalah yang paling banyak gosongnya. Sudah dihajar oleh robot tempur, terkena serangan laser dan rudal, dihujani bola api pula. Perlahan namun pasti, ingatannya mulai terkumpul, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Maafkan aku yah Fang…" ia bisa medengar sirat penuh penyesalan dari si Pahlawan Pulau Rintis. "Aku benar-benar—"

"Lantas bagaimana aku bisa ke sekolah dengan kondisi seperti ini, hah?" Fang memotong drama mengharukan dari BoboiBoy itu. Diitatapnya bocah itu dengan wajah datar, menunjukkan kejudesan yang jelas.

" _Haiiyaaa_ … BoboiBoy 'kan sudah minta maaf. Dia tidak sengaja tau!" Ying berkacak pinggang, kesal dengan sikap bocah pengendali bayang itu.

"Maafkanlah dia Fang. BoboiBoy sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Yaya ikut membela si tersangka di sini.

"Halaaahh… salah ya salah," Gopal yang tidak bisa membaca situasi dengan santainya mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang yang dibawa Yaya dan memakannya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan delikan penuh amarah dari ketiga temannya.

BoboiBoy mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Fang. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf Fang… aku musti gimana biar kamu maafin aku?"

Lama-lama Fang muak juga melihat wajah penuh memelas dari rivalnya itu. Tapi tetap saja BoboiBoy harus disalahkan disini! Lagipula kata 'maaf' tidak akan menyembuhkan lukanya begitu saja.

Sayangnya kata 'tidak' pun juga tak berdampak apapun bagi tubuhnya.

Anak itu menghela nafas pendek, lalu mengalihkan wajahnya. "Bawakan aku selusin lobak merah setiap hari sampai aku sembuh, baru kumaafkan" dengan cepat ia memikirkan hal yang bisa membuat tubuhnya lebih baik, sukses membuat keempat temannya _shock_ setengah mati.

Harusnya BoboiBoy memprotes keras syarat itu, sayangnya kedatangan Tok Aba bersama seorang dokter memaksa ia dan ketiga temannya keluar, mau tak mau menerima persyaratan itu.

BoboiBoy sempat menangkap seringai sinis dari bocah kurang ajar yang satu itu, sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan BoboiBoy—masih dengan seragam sekolahnya—masuk.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah Fang, melihat anak itu membawa sekantung yang ia sudah tahu isinya tanpa perlu melihat.

"Donat lobak merah!" serunya penuh semangat, membuat tubuhnya kesakitan akibat bergerak secara mendadak. "A─aduuhh!"

BoboiBoy mau tidak mau terkejut akan hal itu, segera berlari kecil ke arah bocah itu, membantunya untuk berbaring kembali. "Kau ini! Sudah tau masih sakit!" ia lalu menarik selimut, menutupi Fang hingga ke perut.

"Donatku…" Fang masih sempat-sempatnya melupakan tubuhnya yang sekarat itu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, seolah ia bisa meraih donat yang berada di pegangan BoboiBoy.

Si bocah dengan topi polkadot itu hanya memutar bola matanya. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, ia menyerahkan sekantung makanan itu, dan Fang langsung menerima—merampasnya, menikmati makanan tersebut seperti orang yang sudah tiga hari belum makan. Belum makan donat lobak merah, maksudnya.

"Nyum nyumm~ Donat lobak merah~" BoboiBoy agak _sweatdrop_ juga melihat Fang yang OOC hanya karena donat seharga 1,5 ringgit itu. Iya sih, 1,5 ringgit! Tapi kalau dikali dua belas!?

Sekarang BoboiBoy harus mendoakan Fang agar lekas sembuh dengan lebih serius. Pertama agar ia lepas dari rasa bersalahnya, kedua agar tabungannya tak habis hanya sekedar untuk memenuhi hasrat penggila kepopuleran dan donat lobak merah itu.

BoboiBoy lalu duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk penjenguk sepertinya, di samping ranjang Fang. Ia pun merogoh tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan beberapa helai kertas yang ia jepit pada Fang yang tengah asyik menikmati makanannya.

Anak itu menatap 'berkas' itu dan si pemberi secara bergantian dengan tatapan heran.

BoboiBoy mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ini salinan catatan pelajaran hari ini,"

Fang masih diam, membuat suasana canggung di ruangan serba putih itu makin kental.

"Kenapa?"

Ia nyaris mengacak rambutnya frustasi atas respon Fang yang tidak diduganya itu. Awalnya ia mengira bocah itu akan berterima kasih atau apalah.

"S─soalnya kalau tidak nanti kau ketinggalan pelajaran tau!"

"Bukan, bukan…" Fang mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau mau repot-repot gitu?"

"Kau masuk rumah sakit 'kan salahku! Jadi harusnya aku tanggung jawab,"

Fang hanya membentuk bibir menyerupai huruf 'o', lalu kembali fokus pada makanannya.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan, BoboiBoy mendengus. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" ia baru saja mau memasukkan kembali kertas itu ke tasnya, Fang langsung merampasnya tanpa tahu terima kasih.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?"

Dan BoboiBoy harus mulai belajar menahan emosinya dari sekarang.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"Ngeselin banget tuh anak! Aku sudah baik-baik mau nolongin dia, dia malah gitu!" BoboiBoy dengan segala curahan hatinya.

Bocah keturunan India di sampingnya hanya menyengir gak jelas. "Hahaha,itu 'kan memang salahmu BoboiBoy. Mangkanya punya kekuatan itu dikendalikan! Jangan mudah terbawa emosi,"

BoboiBoy hanya mendesah kelelahan. "Seandainya bisa," ujarnya pasrah. "Kekuatan itu selalu aja keluar tanpa aku sadari,"

"Fang juga keterlaluan sih. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan dia itu gimana. Mangkanya jangan cari gara-gara sama dia," Gopal hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah tiga hari sejak dia sadar. Padahal dia kelihatan sehat aja,"

"Hmm… jangan-jangan dia sengaja ga mau keluar dari rumah sakit biar dapat donat lobak merah gratis?"

"Ish kau ini! Kita tidak boleh berprasangka buruk pada seseorang tanpa bukti yang jelas, tau!"

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"Fang itu memang cari masalah!" BoboiBoy mengebrak meja, membuat pemuda gempal yang tadi sibuk makan terkejut setengah mati. "Ayo balas si Fang itu!"

"Hah? Apa nih BoboiBoy!? Kenapa kau pagi-pagi datang langsung ngamuk!?" Gopal berusaha menguasai diri dari keterkejutannnya, lalu kembali menyantap roti isi sosis buatan ibunya.

"Bayangin aja! Kemarin pas aku datang…"

.

 **Flashback**

"Lho!? Kenapa donatku cuma 10?" Fang mengutarakan protesnya, melihat kedalam kantungan yang baru dibawa BoboiBoy.

Yang ditanya hanya memutar bola mata, menukar bunga yang ada di vas ruangan itu dengan bunga segar yang diberikan Ying dan Yaya padanya sepulang sekolah tadi. "Aku telat datang. Tinggal segitu,"

Fang menyipitkan matanya, menatap BoboiBoy dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, sebelum ia menghela nafas pendek. "Kalo gitu besok harus ada empat belas! Eh, lima belas!"

"A─apa!?"

"Dua sebagai ganti hari ini. Satunya untuk penebusan rasa bersalahmu,"

BoboiBoy berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Fang dengan jelas menunjukkan kemarahan. "Kau pikir uang tumbuh dikantongku gitu aja!? Donat itu dibeli tau!"

"Kau sudah janji 'kan. Lagian ini semua salahmu," Fang berucap dengan kejamnya.

BoboiBoy menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah, utamanya saat Fang balas menatapnya seolah di sini adalah sepenuhnya salah BoboiBoy. Mereka bertatapan, saling menantang. Bagaikan gunung yang baru meletus, amarah dari keduanya terpancar jelas.

Sampai akhirnya BoboiBoy ngalah juga, kembali duduk di kursinya, merogoh tas, dan menyerahkan salinan catatannya seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin-kemarin. "Aku ga janji bakal bawa lima belas,"

Dengan ogah-ogahan Fang menerima catatan itu, membacanya sambil menyantap donat lobak merah, sepenuhnya mengabaikan BoboiBoy di sana.

"Ohya, aku lupa," ucapan Fang kembali menarik perhatian BoboiBoy yang sedang menggerutu, menahan emosi.

" Kemarin kau salah di beberapa rumus. Ngomong-ngomong tulisanmu jelek sekali,"

Iris hazel BoboiBoy kembali membulat tidak senang. "Apanya yang salah? Sudah benar kok, aku menyalinnya dari papan tulis. Terus, kau pasti bohong soal tulisanku!" ia selalu bangga saat Tok Aba memuji tulisannya.

"Kalau kubilang salah ya salah! Kau sebaiknya pergi mengukur kacamata, bodoh! Juga mulai latihan menulis,"

BoboiBoy sekali lagi berdiri dari duduknya yang tak nyaman lantaran darahnya yang sudah mendidih itu. Tentu saja ia tak setuju dengan pernyataan Fang barusan. Anak berkacamata bukanlah gayanya. Lagipula tidak mungkin 'kan, ada tiga orang pengguna kacamata dalam gengnya!? Gak keren banget!

BoboiBoy mulai memikirkan cara-cara licik untuk membalas bocah tak tahu terima kasih yang satu ini. Namun tiba-tiba sesosok dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, dengan lingkaran di atas kepala muncul di sampingnya. Sosok itu hanya sebesar telapak tangannya.

"Kau ini 'kan anak baik. Tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak…" si malaikat kecil berbisik di telinga kanannya.

BoboiBoy hanya menghela nafas panjang. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan. "Maaf, nanti aku akan lebih hati-hati…" akhirnya ia mengalah. Toh, ia juga tak mau tekanan darahnya naik hanya untuk meladeni pemuda Mandarin itu.

Fang nampak sedikit terkejut atas reaksi BoboiBoy yang di luar dugaannya. Ia pun menaikkan kacamatanya canggung. "Terserah,"

Keheningan berkuasa di ruangan itu. Fang kembali fokus pada catatan yang diberikan BoboiBoy, sementara si pemilik hanya diam, menelusuri setiap inci ruangan ini. Biasanya BoboiBoy akan pulang pada jam 2, untuk membantu Tok Aba di kedai. Dalam waktu itu ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dalam ruangan berbau antiseptik itu, terkadang mengobrol dnegan Fang, lebih tepatnya bertengkar, seperti tadi.

Namun BoboiBoy juga punya batas kesabaran, apalagi saat Fang sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya. Ia tak berniat untuk curhat pada Ying, Yaya, Tok Aba, maupun Ochobot, karena ia tahu mereka pasti akan membela Fang . Lagipula ia memang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Pada akhirnya ia curhat ke Gopal, dan anak itu juga tak memberi solusi yang baik.

"Shh…!"

Iris hazelnya membelalak saat bocah di depannya meringis, memegangi dadanya yang nampak kesakitan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya, untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Tanpa sadar satu tangannya menyentuh bahu bocah kurus itu, menatapnya khawatir.

"Fang!? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nghh…" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, masih berkutat dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba itu.

"A─aku panggilkan dokter yah—" ia baru saja mau melesatkan diri dari ruangan itu, jika saja Fang tidak menahannya dengan memegang tangan yang menempel pada bahunya.

"J─jangan!"

"Tapi—"

BoboiBoy makin panik saat Fang meringis lagi, mencengkram pakaian rumah sakitnya, makin menundukkan kepala seolah menahan sakit.

"BoboiBoy,"

"A─apa?"

"A─aku mau…"

"E─eh…?"

"Aku mau _Special Hot Choco Tok Aba_ ,"

Dan malaikan kecil di sisi BoboiBoy pun terbantai atas sosok BoboiBoy kecil yang lain, namun kali ini berpakaian serba merah, dengan sepasang tanduk menghiasi kepalanya.

 **Flashback end**

.

"Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku…!" BoboiBoy kembali mengebrak meja, membuat beberapa temannya terkejut atas sikapnya yang aneh dari biasanya.

Gopal di sana hanya menahan tawa. "Heh, kubilang juga apa," katanya lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada BoboiBoy, member isyarat seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip bersama tukang sayur. "Ayo kita balas si Fang tuh," lirihnya dengan senyum licik.

BoboiBoy diam sejenak, membiarkan rasa khilaf menguasainya. Awalnya ia ragu, namun iblis merah kecil di sisinya ini terus saja menggodanya, mengumandangkan kata balas dendam.

Akhirnya ia mendengus pendek. "Tapi aku tak mau menyakitinya yah,"

"Tak apa. Nanti kita pikirkan cara membalas tanpa sakitin dia secara fisik. Juga jangan sampai ketahuan, karena bisa-bisa kita dibunuh dia…" Gopal kembali dalam mode 'penakut'nya.

BoboiBoy memegangi dagunya, berpikir sejenak sampai bola lampu bersinar terang di kepalanya. "Haaa aku puny ide!"

Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada Gopal untuk mendekat, dan bocah itu menurutinya. BoboiBoy mulai membisikkan rencananya, sukses mengembangkan senyuman di wajah bocah gempal tersebut.

"Terbaik 'kan?"

"Terbaik kau BoboiBoy!"

 **.**

 **Tbc**

.

A/N

Sebenarnya fic ini mau saya jadikan _oneshoot_ , tapi karena kepanjangan maka saya bagi jadi dua chapter! ^^

Dan… status fic ini masih gaje, alias ga jelas apa maunya. Saya cuman asal ngetik aja. Jadi anggap aja ceritanya hanya sebagai _slice of life_ biasa.

Yah, meski di atas saya menyinggung sedikit dari masa lalu Fang yang 100% IMO. Saya ga bermaksud mau bikin jalan cerita sendiri. Masa lalu Fang di sini hanya sebaga 'jembatan' untuk fic ini, jadi ga penting amat.

Lagian meski misterius, saya ga yakin Animonsta akan sespesifik itu ceritain masa lalu Fang. Serial Animasi BoboiBoy 'kan memang pada dasarnya diperuntungkan untuk anak-anak, jadi kayaknya ga bakal serumit anime-anime Jepang. Selain itu Fang juga bukan karakter utama, jadi… masa lalu Fang biarlah jadi misteri untuk para fans, dan biarlah kita selaku penggemar berimajinasi saja! XD

Yosh, saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA bagi umat muslim seluruh Indonesia. Sekaligus, juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas postingan minggu lalu.

Akhir kata, review please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN…

Hahahahahaha! Saya update fic ini pas raya biar varokah :v *dor!*

Oke, langsung baca aja! ^^"

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoboyBoy © Animonsta**

 **Circulation © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warning(s) : Canon, semi-AR, OOC, typos, author's opinion, Indonesian, tak sesuai EYD, judul ga nyambung, dll**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Bad Joke**

Fang menatap Sang Surya yang perlahan mulai terlahap oleh garis horizon dengan tatapan judesnya yang biasa. Harusnya ini menjadi senja yang indah jika saja langit tak didominasi oleh awan tebal yang sepertinya makin berat saja. Warna orange yang disukainya (dalam arti senja) pun menyurut, tak seindah hari-hari sebelumnya.

Fang menghela nafas pendek. Lima hari di rumah sakit benar-benar membuatnya bosan, meski masih dihitung tiga hari sejak kesadarannya. Memang sih, BoboiBoy setiap hari datang untuk membawakan donat lobak merah dan salinan catatan untuknya. Ketiga temannya yang lain juga terkadang datang menjenguknya, termasuk beberapa fansnya. Jadi dia gak kesepian-kesepian amat di siang hari.

Saat tidak sakit pun Fang tetap merasakan kesendirian di malam hari lantaranya ia tinggal individu. Jadi baginya sama saja sih. Tapi tetap saja dia yang setiap hari menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar atau bermain basket pasti bosan juga menghabiskan sehariannya di atas ranjang.

Anak itu menyadari hari sudah semakin gelap. Ia pun menutup jendela dan menyalakan lampu. Semuanya menjadi lebih praktis, karena kamar itu memang didesain untuk pasien tanpa perawat, sehingga sang pasien bisa menjangkau segala fasilitas yang disediakan dengan mudah. Terkecuali toilet.

Fang pun mempernyaman posisinya, mengambil catatan yang diserahkan BoboiBoy tadi siang, dan mulai membacanya.

Ia sempat berpikir, ada yang aneh pada si pemilik catatan itu hari ini. Biasanya BoboiBoy memilih untuk tinggal sejenak di sana, menemaninya sebelum pulang untuk bantu-bantu di kedai. Tapi tadi BoboiBoy datang, menyerahkan 2 benda wajib itu, lalu bergegas pulang.

Katanya sih ada yang mau dilakukannya bersama Gopal, dan Fang iya-iya saja. Toh, dia tidak punya hak untuk memaksa BoboiBoy untuk tetap tinggal di sana, sekalipun ia sedikit tidak rela juga sih.

Fang membetulkan bantal yang ia letakkan di belakangnya, mempernyaman posisinya dan kembali membaca dengan tenang, hingga makan malamnya datang, hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan suster menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

Fang yang terkejut—tak menyadari waktu berlalu secepat itu hanya menurut. Dimatikannya lampu utama ruangan itu, lalu menyalakan lampu remang-remang, sebelum ia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Ia tak suka tempat yang benar-benar gelap, dimana kekuatannya tak berfungsi dengan baik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekuatan jam tangannya sudah bagus seperti baru. Berterimakasihlah pada Ochobot yang mau memperbaikinya secara cuma-cuma. Bola robot hidup itu juga bilang kalau ia sudah memodifikasi jam itu, membuatnya lebih tahan banting, dan Fang sungguh bersyukur atas hal itu. Ia tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Menyamankan posisi, Fang pun melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, berusaha menenggelamkan diri kea lam mimpi.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"Eng… Gak jadi deh Gopal. Aku jadi tidak tega…"

Di lorong redup itu nampak dua orang anak sekolah dasar tengah mengendap-endap, hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu salah satu kamar vip di rumah sakit itu.

"Heih, kita seharian mempersiapkannya tau!"

"Tapi gimana kalo Fang beneran takut sampe kena serangan jantung?" BoboiBoy mulai melebih-lebihkan.

Gopal mendesah capek. "Ish kau ini! Kita cuma mau nakut-nakutin dia. Lagipula aku ragu kalo dia takut sama yang gituan,"

"Bagaimana kalo dia takut beneran?"

Gopal memutar bola matanya. Dirinya yang jahil memang tidak cocok dengan BoboiBoy yang berhati mulia. Yah, setidaknya anak itu lebih baik dari Fang yang selalu saja mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan melakukan kekerasan fisik (?) padanya. Meski terkadang Fang juga asyik sih. Asyik diajak berbuat jahil kepada BoboiBoy, maksudnya.

"Ya emang itu tujuannya BoboiBoy, ini 'kan cuma boneka. Kita hanya mau bikin kaget dia aja, ingat?" Gopal memberi senyum terbaiknya.

BoboBoy mengerutkan alis. "Terus kerjamu apa?"

"Aku yang atur _sound effect_ nya dari luar. Biar lebih dramatis gitu. Apalagi sekarang lagi hujan deras. Mantap banget!" Gopal lalu menyeringai. Ia kemudian memamerkan mini camera silvernya."Juga aku bakal ambil gambarnya kalo sempat,"

BoboiBoy yang awalnya ragu akhirnya setuju juga. Entah kenapa niat balas dendamya main surut aja. Toh, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Ia dan Gopal seharian bikin nih tiruan mayat cewek berlumuran darah buat menakut-nakuti Fang. Karena sudah capek bikinnyya, sebaiknya benda ini dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Pada akhirnya BoboiBoy hanya mengangguk pasti, tidak menyadari ketidakadilan dalam pembagian tugas mereka.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

 _Hujan deras mengguyur kota yang masih ramai meski malam sudah larut itu. Suara petir yang menggelegar seolah tak mau kalah dengan kebisingan kota. Orang-orang pun juga masih banyak yang berkeliaran di tengah guyuran hujan. Berterimakasihlah kepada orang yang menemukan payung pertama di dunia ini._

 _Dia pun juga sepertinya tak mau kalah dengan orang-orang di sana. Keluar menikmati malam, bersama dua orang paling dicintainya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah melakukannya, dan kini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang._

 _Dia duduk di jok belakang, bersama seorang wanita China yang senantiasa memberinya senyuman penuh ketulusan. Sementara si pengemudi di depan—yang memiliki darah campuran Oriental-Pribumi itu terkadang mengajaknya beserta wanita tadi ngobrol, tak mempedulikan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur mobil mereka yang melesat dengan batas kecepatan normal itu. Sungguh keluarga bahagia yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi iri._

 _Hal yang terlalu indah, untuk dipertahankan._

 _CKIIIIIITTTT! BRAKKKKKK!_

 _Terlalu bahagia untuk menjadi kenyataan._

 _Dia merasakan tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Dalam sepersekian detik yang lalu ia melihat si pria membanting setir dengan panik, hingga mobil itu menabrak pagar pembatas. Tidak hanya sampai di situ. Mobil sedan itu perlahan-laha mulai jatuh, tertarik oleh medan gravitasi serta bidang miring._

 _Tiba-tiba tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang, hingga mobil mereka benar jatuh ke bawah._

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

Fang merasa sesak, memaksanya untuk bangun. Suara hujan yang diiringi sambaran petir mengganggunya, membuatnya tak nyaman. Suhu dalam ruangan ini pun mendadak panas, membuatnya berkeringat. Nafasnya tidak normal. Fang harus berusaha untuk mengatur sistem pernafasannya, hingga ia bisa bernafas seperti biasa lagi.

Ia meraih seklar, menyalakan lampu utama. Diambilnya segelas air yang tergeletak di atas meja dan meminumnya beberapa tegukan.

Setelah merasa agak baikan, Fang pun mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Matanya silau dengan cahaya lampu yang terang, namun setidaknya ia tak merasa sesak dan kepanasan seperti tadi.

Pada akhirnya sama saja. Ia masih tak bisa tidur kembali.

Fang menggeram. Ia pun—

 _Clack_

"—eh?" Fang terkejut saat ruangan yang tadinya menyilaukan itu mendadak gelap gulita. Meraba-raba, anak itu mencari kacamatanya, dan langsung memakainya setelah ia menemukannya.

Bagaimana mungkin rumah sakit besar seperti ini mengalami pemadaman listrik bergilir?

Dan entah hanya perasaannya, Fang mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh, meski tak terlalu kentara, termakan oleh suara hujan.

CTARRRR!

"H─hah!" Fang nyaris berteriak saat mendengar suara menggelegar, sangat keras. Mungkin menjadi yang terkeras dari semua yang pernah didengarnya selama 11 tahun terakhir. Bocah itu memegangi dadanya yang masih berdebar terkejut.

Suara hujan masih mendominasi indera pendengarannya.

Ckiiiitt…

Sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan perlahan, dan Fang tersentak akan hal itu.

"Suster…?" ragu, ia mulai bertanya dan sayangnya tak memperoleh jawaban sepatah katapun. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

Hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

' _Cuma angin, cuma angin, cuma angiiin! Angin kencang banget malam ini,_ ' Fang mencoba untuk optimis, menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang tak karuan.

 _Brakkk!_

Seolah membaca isi pikirannya, angin pun berhembus makin kencang. Cukup kencang untuk membuka paksa jendela kamar itu, membuat air hujan melesak lolos masuk ke dalam.

Fang terdiam.

Suara petir kembali menggelegar, seolah meminta perhatian dari dunia. Angin pun tak ingin kalah, ikut berkumandang hingga menyeret benda-benda ringan seperti ranting pohon dan dedaunan.

Peluh kembali membasahi dahi Fang. Padahal sedang hujan, namun ia merasakan panas yang teramat sangat, saat darahnya terpompa lebih deras dari biasanya.

 _Saat itu juga tengah hujan deras…_

Fang meneguk ludahnya. Ia memegangi dadanya, merasakan organ di dalam seolah memukul-mukul, memaksa untuk keluar. Nafasnya kembali sesak. Pakaiannya agak basah, terkena air hujan yang terbawa angin.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan saat ia kembali membukanya—

"HWAAAAAAAA!"

—Wanita berbaju terusan putih, dengan rambut menjuntai panjang nyaris menutupi wajah, serta berlumuran darah tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Bagian bawah wajah wanita itu nampak bersinar, seolah memang sengaja memperlihatkan rupanya yang mengerikan di suasana gelap itu.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

 _Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat pada tubuhnya, membuatnya menangis. Memang terlalu sakit untuk ditanggung bocah 10 tahun sepertinya._

 _Namun rasa sakit itu menguap seketika, saat menyadari tubuhnya menindih orang yang lebih besar darinya. Iris karamelnya membelalak sempurna. Dengan cepat ia bangun, mengguncang-guncang tubuh wanita yang berlumuran darah itu._

" _M─mama!"_

 _Air matanya mengalir makin deras._

 _Bahkan gejolak api yang memakan sebuah mobil sedan, yang terletak beberapa meter darinya tak menarik perhatiannya. Sepertinya si wanita berusaha menjauhkan diri serta putranya dari mobil tersebut—entah beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Masih berusaha membangunkan si wanita tak sadarkan itu, dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya, mengalahkan kerasnya guyuran rezeki yang jatuh ke bumi._

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

BoboiBoy tak menyangka Fang akan berekasi lebih heboh dari yang ia perkirakan. Mau tak mau ia harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, saat Fang tanpa disangka-sangka langsung turun dari ranjangnya, berlari ke arah pintu.

Tiang infuse yang terjatuh terdengar nyaring.

Dengan cepat ia menangkap anak itu, namun Fang berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia memberontak dengan keras, sekalipun BoboiBoy mencengkram kedua bahunya sangat erat.

"Kau kenapa Fang?" BoboiBoy mulai panik.

Apalagi saat Fang berhasil meloloskan diri, tanpa pikir panjang BoboiBoy segera menerjangnya, membuat mereka bedua tersungkur di atas lantai yang dingin dalam kondisi tengkurap, dengan Fang sebagai alas.

Fang segera bangkit. Nampaknya ia masih berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Anak itu masih 'mengamuk', dan BoboiBoy menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar, buktinya anak itu terus saja meronta-ronta, seolah sedang diikat, bukannya dipegang.

"Mama! Papa!"

Iris hazel BoboiBoy membelalak.

"Mamaaa!" pemberontakan Fang makin menjadi-jadi, membuat BoboiBoy kewalahan.

"Gopal! Lampunya!" tak punya pilihan lain, ia pun 'mengurung' Fang dalam dekapannya, memeluk tubuh kurus bocah yang lebih muda sebulan darinya itu dengan erat.

Dan BoboiBoy terkejut saat menyadari sepertinya caranya cukup berhasil. Fang terkunci penuh, membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai tenang, meski beberapa kali menyentakkan diri untuk lolos dari pelukan hangat itu.

Ia mulai mempernyaman duduknya, semakin menekan tubuh Fang padanya agar anak itu tak meloloskan diri jika ia lengah.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya putih pun merambat ke seluruh ruangan, membuatnya akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Dan BoboiBoy harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit saat melihat aliran darah di punggung tangan anak dalam dekapannya, keluar melalui lubang bekas jarum infuse yang tercabut secara paksa itu.

"F─Fang! Tangamu—"

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasa kedua tangan Fang pun terangkat, membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Bocah China itu menanamkan wajahnya di bahu BoboiBoy, membuat sang pemilik membatu seketika.

Dipeluk seperti itu membuatnya…

…sesak

"F─Fang. Aku tidak bisa bernafash…"

BoboiBoy merusaha mendorong tubuh ringkih itu, namun Fang malah memeluknya semakin serat, seolah akan meremukkan tulang rusuknya kapan saja. Ia hanya bisa menggapai-gapai, mencoba meraup oksigen sebisa mungkin.

"Fang—"

"BoboiBoy gimana, berhasil tid—" Gopal tanpa disangka-sangka masuk ke ruangan itu, dan membeku seketika melihat 'adegan romantis' yang diperankan oleh dua sahabatnya itu.

"G─G─Gopal…" BoboiBoy seperti mau mati saja.

 _Jepret_

BoboiBoy _jawdrop_ seketika saat Gopal bukannya menolongnya, malah mengeluarkan kamera entah dari mana, mengambil gambarnya dan Fang. Bocah itu nampak puas dengan hasil tangkapannya, berharap gambar ini pasti akan langsung diserbu oleh penggemar dua bocah yang kini tengah dalam posisi mengenakkan itu.

"Ehe, maaf aku ngeganggu," si bocah India hanya menyengir, lalu memasukkan kembali mini-cameranya ke saku, hendak meninggalkan mereka berdua. Seharusnya ia main cabut saja, namun wajah BoboiBoy yang mulai membiru itu membatalkan niatnya untuk kabur.

Setelah memutar bola matanya, Gopal pun berjongkok di belakang BoboiBoy, mencoba untuk melonggarkan lilitan korban mereka malam ini. Rupanya hal itu cukup berhasil. BoboiBoy sudah bisa bernafas lega, meski Fang nampaknya belum melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Gopal meminta penjelasan.

BoboiBoy yang masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Fang menjauh darinya hanya menggeleng. "Aku juga gak tahu. Fang langsung lari gitu. Kayaknya dia ngigau deh,"

"Ngigau?" memang sih, aneh banget Fang mau meluk BoboiBoy begitu saja. Gopal berusaha mengangkat wajah Fang untuk melihat ekspresinya, namun anak itu tetap menunduk, makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu BoboiBoy, membuat si empunya merasa geli.

BoboiBoy menghela nafas panjang. Rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sepertinya ia telah membuka luka lama anak ini, saking terkejutnya hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Ia tak pernah melihat Fang seperti tadi. Kehilangan kontrol bagaikan robot rusak. Bahkan Fang meneriakkan orang tuanya, yang BoboiBoy tahu sudah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan.

Ia sudah keterlaluan.

"Fang, maafkan aku ya," BoboiBoy menyesal, meski ia tak yakin anak di depannya ini mendengarnya.

Gopal juga nampaknya merasa bersalah. Ia hanya berjongkok di sana, menatap sendu. Meski ia tak terlalu mengerti situasi di sini ia bisa memahami setelah melihat ekspresi BoboiBoy.

Tempat itu dikuasai oleh keheningan. BoboiBoy merasakan tangan Fang akhirnya terjatuh. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah kembali tenggelam ke alam mimpi, dan ia bersyukur atas hal itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Suster-suster pun berdatangan, setelah mendengar keributan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **A/N :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini.

Sekali lagi saya motong chapter ini jadi dua bagiaaan! Dx Habisnya udah sampe 5000+ words sih! DX Lagipula alurnya terasa cepat banget, mangkanya ada beberapa scene yang mau ditambahin hehe.

Maaf kalo di sini Fang OOC level dewa! Yah, mau gimana lagi… tuntutan peran sih! Dx

Dan sekedar mengingatkan, fic ini murni dari pikiran saya. Jadi ga usah terlalu permasalahin masa lalunya Fang yah! X3 Anggap aja angin lalu~ Chapter selanjutnya akan saya update secepatnya! XD

Terima kasih atas review yang readers berikan! XD Saya benar-benar merasa disambut dengan baik di fandom iniii! X3

Yosh! Sekarang, bolehkah saya meminta review lagi…? Akhir kata, review please~ x3


	3. Chapter 3

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta**

 **Circulation © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Friendship**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Warning(s) : Canon, semi-AR, OOC, typos, author's opinion, Indonesian, tak sesuai EYD, judul ga nyambung, dll**

 **A little sho-ai for this chapter**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Apologize**

"Adedededehh! Sakit Tok! Sakit!"

"Ampun! Ampunn! Ampun Tok Abah!"

Kedua bocah itu hanya bisa meringis saat telinga mereka dijewer oleh seorang pria tua yang kini wajahnya menampakkan emosi yang ditahan.

"Kalian ini! Tega sekali melakukan hal itu pada Fang!" Tok Aba makin mengeraskan jewerannya, membuat rintihan kedua bocah itu makin menjadi.

"BoboiBoy minta maaf Tok… BoboiBoy tidak akan melakukannya lagiii…" si pengendali elemen berusaha menunjukkan penyesalannya.

"Iya Tok! Ini semua rencana BoboiBoy—!"

"Ish kau ini!"

"Dasar! Tidak jerah juga," Tok Abah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Meski sedang marah, ia tak tega juga menyakiti satu-satunya cucunya itu. Kalo Gopal ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Namun karena tak ingin dibilang pilih kasih, ia pun melepaskan kedua bocah itu, hingga mereka berdua langsung membungkuk di depannya.

"Maafkan BoboiBoy Tok…" cucunya memberikan tatapan memelas terbaiknya. Sementara Gopal hanya memegangi daun telinganya yang memerah.

"Kenapa minta maaf sama Atok? Cepat minta maaf ke si Fang tuh,"

"Tapi Tok, Fang ga mau ketemu sama kita…"

"Ini semua 'kan salah kalian! Wajarlah kalah Fang marah begitu,"

BoboiBoy mendesah panjang. Semalam ia sudah sangat merasa bersalah. Namun rasa bersalah itu semakin membesar, seolah akan menghancurkan dadanya, saat suster mengangkat baju Fang untuk memeriksanya, dan BoboiBoy melihat beberapa bekas lebam, serta luka bakar di sana.

Ia tak tahu pasti mengenai lebam itu, namun ia bisa memastikan bahwa luka bakar itu 100% karena serangannya saat ia bertukar menjadi BoboiBoy Api.

Bocah itu terluka parah karenanya.

Dan ia malah membuatnya makin parah, hanya karena perasaan 'kesal' akibat sikap Fang yang seperti sedang memanfaatkannya. Ia bahkan membuka trauma yang sudah lama dikubur anak itu, dan BoboiBoy tidak tahu harus bagaimana berhadapan dengan bocah itu.

Jika saja Fang mau bertemu dengannya.

Tadi saja sewaktu ia, ketiga temannya, dan Tok Aba beserta Ochobot datang untuk menjenguknya, Fang langsung saja memberinya serangan bayangan. Untungnya BoboiBoy yang berpengalaman diserang mendadak seperti itu dengan lihai menghindar.

Gopal mencoba untuk membela sahabatnya itu, dan tanpa sengaja (atau mungkin kebiasaan) malah kecoplosan mengatakan bahwa ia ikut serta dalam kejadian semalam, membuatnya ikut serta pula menjadi sasaran Fang.

Ying, Yaya, dan Ochobot mencoba untuk menenangkan anak itu, sementara Tok Aba menggiring BoboiBoy dan Gopal keluar, memberi mereka 'hukuman kecil'. Sebenarnya BoboiBoy sudah kena semalam. Saat ia pulang dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Tok Aba, dan lelaki tua itu langsung saja memberinya hukuman yang tak akan pernah BoboBoy lupakan.

Ochobot bahkan marah padanya!

Rasanya ia ingin kabur dari bumi saja kalau begini.

"Bagaimana nih BoboiBoooyy… Habislah aku dihajar si Fang nantiii…. Uhuhuhuhuuu!" rengekan Gopal menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Tenang Gopal. Nanti kita coba minta maaf baik-baik," BoboiBoy menepuk pelan bahu bocah gempal itu.

"Minta maaf apanya!? Sebelum bicara pasti dia keburu mengeluarkan kekuatannya!"

"Tenang. Pertama kita patungan, beli donat lobak merah yang banyak sebagai permintaan maaf,"

"Heh? Kalian ingin menyogoknya?" sewot Tok Aba.

"Cuman cara ini yang BoboiBoy bisa pikirkan Tok…" si cucu hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya tabungannya akan benar-benar habis hari ini.

Tapi apalah arti uang itu jika rasa bersalah terus saja memenuhi rongga dadanya. BoboiBoy tidak akan menyerah sampai Fang mau memaafkannya.

"Hmmm… Terserah kalian lah. Tapi sebaiknya kalian memberinya malam saja. Biarkan saja di tenang dulu siang ini," Tok Aba memberi saran, dan kedua bocah itu mengangguk setuju.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"Harimau bayang! Seraaangg!"

Kedua bocah itu dengan cepat menghindari sesosok hitam berbentuk harimau dengan mata merahnya yang galak. Gopal nyaris berteriak saat melihat bekas cakaran pada tembok yang bisa saja mengenainya jika ia lambat bereaksi. Sementara BoboiBoy membetulkan topinya yang miring.

"Tenanglah Fang. Kami hanya mau minta maaf,"

"Mau minta maaf apa lagi kalian, hah? Kalian ini memang mau dihajar!" si pasien bangkit dari ranjangnya. Bersyukurlah karena hari ini suster tidak memasang jarum infusnya lantaran luka yang ada pada punggung tangan Fang akibat kejadian kemarin malam. Awalnya suster itu menyarankan untuk menginfus Fang pada tangan yang sebelah, tapi dengan tegas ia menolak. Fang si pembersih itu tak mungkin 'kan, menggunakan tangan kanannya sehabis buang air untuk… membayangkannya sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Cakaran bayang!"

Tak memberi kesempatan kedua temannya itu untuk berbicara, Fang tetap melesatkan serangannya. Ruangan yang awalnya tenang itu kini berubah menjadi rusuh, korban atas kemarahannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal donat lobak merah, Gopal sudah menghabiskannya lebih dahulu, karena lelah menunggu sampai para penjenguk Fang (tepatnya penggemar) pulang semua. Mau tidak mau mereka berdua harus menghadapi si bocah Tionghoa dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau ini pemarah sekali Fang!" Gopal menggerutu. "Tukaraaan makanan!" dengan cepat ia menembakkan kekuatannya pada Harimau Bayang, dan mahluk itu menghindar dengan gesit.

Fang menggertakkan giginya. Ia lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan, sehingga harimau jadi-jadian itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia lalu membentuk formasi lain, yang sukses membuat dua bocah nakal itu membelalak kaget.

"Elang ba—"

"Fang!"

"Hwaaaaa!" Gopal yang dikuasai oleh ketakutan langsung saja melesatkan diri keluar dari ruangan itu. BoboiBoy sendiri tidak percaya darimana bocah gempal itu mendapatkan kecepatan seperti itu. "Semoga beruntung BoboiBoy!"

BoboiBoy ditinggal sendiri.

Bocah itu menatap horror pada Fang yang sepertinya benar-benar serius. Ia tidak percaya anak itu akan benar-benar mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya di rumah sakit seperti ini. BoboiBoy juga tidak bisa langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Fang hanya sekedar mengancam, lantaran hal itu akan membuatnya lengah.

Ia tak ada pilihan lain.

"BoboiBoy kuasa tiga!"

Fang terlonjak saat melihat rivalnya ikut mengeluarkan kekuatan terkuatnya. Bocah itu sudah menfokuskan pertahanan—

 _Click!_

 _Sreettt…_

"Apa—"

—Ruangan tersebut langsung gelap gulita. Kejadiannya berlalu begitu cepat. Saat BoboiBoy Taufan langsung saja menurunkan seklar lapmu, sementara BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan sigap langsung berlari melalui Fang, menutup korden kamar bocah itu, sehingga tak setitikpun cahaya yang nampak. BoboiBoy Gempa langsung saja mengambil inisiatif, menangkap tubuh Fang yang kini tengah meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku!" Fang memberontak keras, membuat BoboiBoy versi Gempa kewalahan. Dengan sigap tangan bocah itu menyikut pelipis BoboiBoy, membuatnya oleng.

Fang memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Bocah itu berlari menjauh, siap melayangkan serangan. Jika kekuatan bayangnya tidak bekerja, serangan fisik pun tak jadi masalah. Lagipula ia cukup bagus dalam hal kekuatan, meski tak yakin kekuatan fisiknya itu melebihi BoboiBoy.

Si Pahlawan Pulau Rintis hanya menghela nafas pendek, sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang sakit. Ia pun menyatukan tubuhnya kembali, membuatnya menjadi BoboiBoy yang biasa. Lagipula ia tak mau menggunakan kekuatannya pada rivalnya itu. BoboiBoy takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang, saat ia menyakiti ibu Adudu, membuat alien berkepala kotak itu kembali ke jalan sesat. Jangan sampai Fang juga 'kembali jahat' gara-gara dia.

Setidaknya ruangan ini sudah cukup gelap, membuat Fang tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya.

Sayangnya si bocah berkacamata itu tak kenal menyerah. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melesatkan kakinya, menyerang BoboiBoy dengan tinjuannya, seolah ia bukanlah pasien di rumah sakit ini. BoboiBoy menghindari serangan itu dengan gesit, membiarkan Fang hanya meninju udara.

Bocah itu menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, dan saat BoboiBoy lengah, kakinya bergerak cepat, menendang kaki BoboiBoy, membuat si empunya harus merasakan dinginnya lantai dengan bokongnya.

BoboiBoy masih meringis meratapi nasib naas bokongnya, tak menyadari Fang yang sudah kembali menyerangnya.

Menjadi pahlawan yang melawan alien jahat tak menjadi omong kosong bagi BoboiBoy. Kekuatannya secara tidak sadar meningkat, begitu pula dengan refleksnya. Ia kembali menghindari serangan Fang meski di luar perintah otaknya. Tak hanya itu, dengan sigap BoboiBoy langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Fang yang hendak menyerangnya, beserta pergelangan tangan satunya yang akan melancarkan serangan susulan.

Fang menggertakkan giginya, serangannya ditahan seperti itu. Ia masih berusaha mendorong kedua tangannya, sayangnya BoboiBoy menahannya dengan kuat.

Manik karamelnya lalu tertuju pada korden yang sedang mengganggur di atas. Sekali sentakan, ia melepaskan cengkraman BoboiBoy, berdiri, dan langsung menyingkap tirai kain tersebut.

"Kita bisa bicara baik-baik Fang," BoboiBoy pun ikut berdiri, mencoba untuk membujuk rivalnya yang sudah berancang-ancang hendak menyerangnya itu. Ia harus berupaya menahan kesabaran, untuk tidak membalas serangan yang dilancarkan padanya.

"Aaah! Tak ada!"

"Ayolah Fang. Nanti kubelikan donat lobak merah deh!"

Fang terdiam sejenak. Tanpa sadar, formasi tangannya yang siap membentuk harimau bayang sedikit melemah. Namun, ia segera menggelengkan kepala meski dirasanya air liurnya hendak menetes. "Mau sogok aku lagi, hah!?" ujarnya emosi dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

BoboiBoy tahu, Fang pasti sangat marah padanya (dan Gopal) atas kejadian kemarin itu. Ia tahu perbuatan bodohnya itu telah membuka luka lama bocah Oriental tersebut. Kenyataannya, dia telah melukai Fang baik secara fisik maupun psikologis, dan itu membuatnya merasa **amat** bersalah.

BoboiBoy menurunkan tangannya, mencoba untuk berbicara lebih lembut. "Aku hanya mau minta maaf Fang," ucapnya tulus.

"Seolah maafmu itu berdampak apa-apa," si bocah China berujar sinis, sebelum mendecih.

"Setidaknya… biarkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu dulu,"

Fang mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bagaimana mungkin BoboiBoy bisa menyembuhkan luka dihati—

"Kau terluka parah karena serangan apiku 'kan?" menyadari sirat kebingungan dari bocah itu BoboiBoy melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Fang kembali terdiam. Namun kali ini ia menurunkan tangan, membatalkan serangannya. Ia tak pernah marah atas apa yang dilakukan bocah itu enam hari yang lalu. Lagipula BoboiBoy melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Namun jika membicarakan mengenai kejadian sehari yang lalu, tepatnya kemarin malam, itu lain ceritanya.

BoboiBoy yang ada di sana hanya bisa mendesah lega, sampai Fang melipat kedua tangannya, membuang muka.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu,"

"Kujamin sembuh deh. Masa kau mau absen dari sekolah lama banget?"

Fang menimbang-nimbang. Ia terluka karena BoboiBoy, itu berarti jika BoboiBoy menyembuhkannya, mereka impas. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah kelewatan mengerjai BoboiBoy yang dilema rasa bersalah itu, jadi wajar saja jika pemilik iris hazel itu merasa muak, dan memutuskan untuk membalasnya. Lagipula BoboiBoy tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masa lalunya. Fang mencoba untuk menyingkirkan egonya.

Ia menghela nafas pendek.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan," ucapnya cuek. Dia memutar bola matanya, menyesali apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Senyuman penuh binar mengembang di wajah si tersangka.

"Terbaik kau Fang!" ia pun setengah berlari, duduk di sisi ranjang dan memberi Fang isyarat untuk ikut melakukannya. Fang kembali memutar bola mata, namun ia menurut saja. Toh, ia juga sudah bosan di rumah sakit sepanjang hari. Ia mengambil tempat, membelakangi BoboiBoy.

"BoboiBoy Air!" dan bocah yang didominasi warna orange itu pun bertukar menjadi salah satu personanya, memakai baju hitam dengan rompi tebal biru muda, serta topi biru yang hampir meutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Jangan lama-lama," Fang berujar pasrah, membuka pakaiannya. Ia tak ingin seorang pun melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, bersama seorang bocah yang sudah menjadi saingannya sejak lama itu.

BoboiBoy sedikit terkejut saat Fang membuka bajunya. Ia bisa menangkap tubuh kurus itu yang terbalut perban, dengan beberapa lebam dan luka bakar yang sepertinya sudah mengering. Rasa bersalah kembali memenuhi relung dadanya. Ia bersumpah akan berusaha untuk mengawal kekuatannya sendiri, hingga ia tak akan menyakiti siapapun—lagi.

Dengan pelan, ia pun membuka lilitan perban putih itu, menampakkan beberapa bercak luka bakar di sana. Setelah lepas, ia pun meletakkannya di lantai.

"Mungkin agak perih, tahan yah,"

"Hmm,"

BoboiBoy menengadahkan tangannya, hingga sebuah bola air sebesar bola pimpong muncul, dan perlahan makin membesar. Dengan lembut, ditempelkannya bola itu pada punggung Fang, hingga air tersebut menyebar merata di area sana.

Fang meringis.

"Tahan sebentar,"

"Aku tahu, bodoh,"

BoboiBoy mendengus, namun tetap melanjutkan. Benda cair murni itu lalu bergerak, menyelimuti tangannya hingga ke pergelangan. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai menggerakkan telapak tangannya yang seolah terbalut sarung tangan dari air itu menelusuri punggung Fang, menyembuhkan luka yang ada di sana.

Beberapa kali Fang harus tersentak karena merasakan perih pada permukaan kulitnya, namun ia diam saja. Toh, ini juga demi kesembuhannya. BoboiBoy sendiri juga diam, menyembuhkan luka anak itu dengan tenang. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Fang lebih kurus darinya. Padahal pertumbuhan (tinggi) anak itu sudah sangat bagus, namun tubuhnya sudah seperti tulang berlapis kulit. Ah, itu berlebihan.

Mungkin gizi yang Fang makan selama ini lari ke tulang atau otaknya.

BoboiBoy pun menjauhkan tangannya, saat dirasanya bagian punggung sudah cukup. Ia agak gugup saat ia akan berpindah pada tubuh bagian depan, namun setelah menahan malunya, ia pun menyuruh Fang agar berbalik menghadap ke arahnya, dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Gak mau! Geli tau!"

"Mau sembuh tau tidak?"

Fang menggerutukkan giginya. Ia hanya berharap tak akan ada yang melihat mereka sekarang. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia pun membalikkan tubuh, menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan BoboiBoy tak genap setengah meter. Tentu saja. BoboiBoy harus melakukan kontak fisik pada pasiennya agar proses penyembuhan ini berjalan lancar.

Setidaknya Fang bersyukur karena BoboiBoy Air menurunkan topinya seperti itu, sehingga membuatnya seolah merasakan 'penghalang' antara mereka berdua. BoboiBoy tak akan bisa melihat ekspresinya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun dalam jarak seperti ini keduanya bisa saling mendengar detak jantung masing-masing. Debaran yang begitu keras dan cepat, dan mereka tidak tahu kenapa.

Fang merasakan dingin sekaligus perih saat BoboiBoy menelusuri lukanya dengan air jernih itu.

Malam itu tengah terang bulan. Keduanya hanya diam, tak berniat untuk membuka obrolan.

Dua menit berlalu, BoboiBoy pun memundurkan tubuhnya bersama airnya, kembali mengubah benda cair itu menjadi uap hingga menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun kembali ke dirinya semula, bocah bertopi terbalik dengan warna jingga.

Senyuman puas merekah di wajah imutnya. Memang sih, tak sepenuhnya sembuh. Masih terdapat bercak kemerahan di tubuh kurus itu, namun setidaknya tidak akan terasa perih lagi.

Fang mau tak mau merasa cukup takjub dengan kekuatan BoboiBoy, namun ia lebih memilih mati daripada harus mengakuinya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya akhirnya, meski dengan nada tidak ikhlas. Ia pun kembali mengenakan pakaian rumah sakitnya, lalu menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang.

"Hmm, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku," BoboiBoy mengikuti posisi Fang, hingga kini mereka berdua duduk berdampingan.

Keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan malam, sampai Fang memecah keheningan.

"BoboiBoy,"

"Ya?"

Ia bisa melihat wajah oriental itu nampak ragu-ragu, menunduk ke bawah sejenak, sebelum kembali mendongkak menatap wajah Pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?" tanyanya akhirnya.

BoboiBoy terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai sudut bibirnya terangkat, seolah tengah menahan tawa. Mau tidak mau Fang gemas juga. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab begitu?

"Apa sih?" Fang menuntut.

"Aku nakutin kau pake boneka hantu," jawab BoboiBoy enteng.

"Ya ya yaaa… aku ingat bagian itu…" Fang mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, sebelum ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Tapi setelah itu…?"

"Masa kamu nggak ingat?"

Kini Fang yang terdiam. Saat itu ia hanya mengingat—tepatnya bermimpi, dimana ia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah mimpi biasa, melainkan memorinya. Kejadian nyata yang menimpanya hampir dua tahun yang lalu, dimana musibah itu menewaskan kedua orang tuanya.

Ia merasakan matanya memanas, dan segera memejamkannya agar benda cair di sana tak dapat lolos. Tangannya terangkat, menaikkan benda berbingkai ungu sebagai spekulasi belaka. Fang menghela nafas panjang, berharap BoboiBoy tak menyadari dirinya yang hampir menangis, saat bayang-bayang masa lalunya kembali menghantuinya.

"Fang…?" panggil BoboiBoy saat tak mendapat respon cepat seperti biasa.

"Aku nggak ingat," balas Fang langsung. Anak itu kembali menatap BoboiBoy, dengan pandangan yang lebih lembek dari sebelumnya. "Tapi aku tahu kalau aku tidak benar-benar pingsan saat itu, hanya saja aku tidak ingat,"

"Bukannya kau nggak ingat,," BoboiBoy mengoreksi dengan nada santai. "Tapi nggak sadar," senyuman jahil terukir jelas di wajah imutnya.

Fang mengerutkan alis, sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya pada BoboiBoy dengan antusias. Ia sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat ekspresi yang menyebalkan itu. "Memangnya aku ngapain?" tanyanya tidak sabar. "Ngigau, begitu?"

"Seperti itulah~"

"Aku bilang apa!?" BoboiBoy tak menyangka reaksi Fang akan berlebihan seperti itu. Dengan malas ia menepis jemari Fang yang tanpa sadar terkepal tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kayaknya kau bakal nyesal kalau aku kasih tau,"

"Cepat kasih tau!"

"Yakin, gak nyesal…?"

Fang makin gemas saja dengan sikap BoboiBoy. Perempatan imaginer muncul di kepalanya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah berada di puncak emosinya. Namun ia berusaha mengontrol amarahnya, tak ingin menyebabkan keributan di rumah sakit yang tenang ini.

"Kasih tau aja,"

BoboiBoy tersenyum puas saat mendengarnya, membuat Fang mengernyit bingung. Ia berpikir sejenak, menyaring apa yang seharusnya dan tidak seharusnya ia katakan pada Fang. Bagaimana pun BoboiBoy tak mau membiarkan Fang kembali sakit hati lagi. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tak mengungkit soal anak itu yang meneriakkan kedua orang tuanya saat tengah hilang kendali.

Tapi tidak untuk—

"Kau memelukku,"

"Heh?"

Senyuman—tepatnya seringai makin mengembang di wajah BoboiBoy melihat ekspresi cengo Fang, seolah rahang anak itu bisa jatuh ke lantai kapan saja.

"Kau memelukku," dengan santai BoboiBoy mengulang kalimatnya. "Erat banget malah. Kau hampir membuatku kehabisan nafas, tau? Untung ada Gopal,"

Fang masih mencerna perkataan rivalnya yang satu ini. "G─Gopal…?"

"Iyaa, Gopal yang bantu aku lepasin pelukanmu, tapi gak bisa. Akhirnya kau tidur juga, baru lepas…"

"B─bohong. Gak lucu!"

BoboiBoy tersenyum puas saat mendapati rona merah di kedua belah pipi anak Mandarin di sampingnya ini, meski tak terlalu kentara karena gelapnya malam. "Terserah mau percaya atau tidak," ia tak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambut biru gelap itu, sebelum turun dari ranjang. "Tapi aku janji ga bakal kasih tau ke siapapun kok,"

Fang masih dengan ekspresi terkejut bercampur kesalnya. Ia tahu betul kapan rivalnya ini serius, kapan bercanda. Dan sekali lihat saja ia sudah tahu kalau yang dikatakan BoboiBoy barusan benar adanya.

BoboiBoy memungut perban bekas Fang dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Tapi aku ga yakin Gopal mau tutup mulut,"

Dan berbagai jenis mahluk bayangan jadi-jadian pun menyerang anak itu—entah karena apa.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hohohohooo~ Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini! XD Maaf kalo ceritanya ga memuaskan. Toh saya gak mood buat ngetik saat itu, begitu pula saat ngedit. Jadi cerita ini dipublish apa adanya…

Ngomong-ngomong saya ga nyangka kalo masa lalu Fang yang saya certain di chapter lalu akan direspon baik gitu. Padahal saya pikir ceritanya itu gaje banget. Ternyata sampe juga feelnya… :'D Makasih banyak semuaaa~

Maaf juga kalo kesan canonnya ga berasa, dan malah lari ke sho-ai… Habisnyaaa… saya ga tahan ama dua bocah gemessin yang satu ini! Mereka cocok banget sih! XD Kapan-kapan saya bikin canon lagi. Idenya sudah ada di kepala, tapi males narasiin. Habisnya saya ini ngetiknya berdasarkan mood aja~ Dx *jangan curcol*

Ohya, sebelum fic ini saya tutup, silahkan lanjutkan membacanya~

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Sore yang indah di kedai Kokotiam, nampak lima orang anak, satu manula, dan sebuah robot tengah berkumpul di sana. Si kakek dan robot nampak sibuk bekerja, sementara kelima anak yang lain sedang belajar bersama, sambil menikmati minuman coklat buatan Tok Aba.

"Syukurlah, semuanya menjadi normal," Yaya berujar senang, melihat ketiga teman lelakinya sudah akur kembali.

"Bagus Fang, kau mau memaafkan BoboiBoy dan Gopal. Teman 'kan memang harus saling memaafkan," sambung Ying.

"Yah. 'Kan tidak baik kalau kita bertengkar terus," Fang dengan santai berkata, sebelum menyerupt es coklatnya penuh kenikmatan. Ia bisa menangkap sosok BoboiBoy yang melirik sinis padanya melalui sudut matanya.

"Tak baik, konon," Gopal hanya menggerutu kesal, kembali fokus pada buku catatannya, mengabaikan Fang yang tengah menahan seringai serta kedua teman perempuannya yang nampak heran. Sementara BoboiBoy hanya memutar matanya prihatin.

"Ada apa kau daritadi lesu banget Gopal?" Ying mengutarakan rasa herannya, saat melihat teman gemuknya menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Gopal nampak menahan air mata.

"Heihh, kameranya rusak," akhirnya BoboiBoy angkat bicara, tak mau membiarkan sahabatnya ini tertekan atas pertanyaan kedua teman perempuannya.

"Lha? Kenapa bisa?"

"Jatuh dari lantai dua," saat menjawab, Gopal melirik sinis pada Fang yang kini menikmati _ice choco_ nya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sejenak, pandangan mereka bertemu, sebelum Fang meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja.

"Aduh… harusnya kau lebih hati-hati Gopal," Yaya memberi nasehat seperti biasa.

Anak gempal itu mendengus kesal, mengutuk anak berkacamata yang kini tersenyum puas.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

BoboiBoy berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan santai. Saat itu masih terlalu dini, membuat suasana sekolah masih sangat sepi. BoboiBoy sendiri juga belum melihat seorang manusia pun selama ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sekolah.

BoboiBoy masih kepikiran soal kejadian naas yang menimpa sahabatnya kemarin, dimana dengan kejamnya Fang membuang (dengan wajah santai) kamera Gopal dari lantai dua. Sebenarnya itu juga salahnya Gopal. Fang sudah mencoba untuk memintanya dengan sabar. Katanya sih mau menghapus 'gambar laknat' yang ada di sana.

Gopal yang tak percaya tentu saja tak terima. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung main kabur saja, dan Fang mau tidak mau menggunakan kekerasan dalam hal ini. Meski dalam kekuatan Gopal lebih unggul, namun bocah itu tertinggal jauh oleh Fang dalam hal kecepatan dan kelincahan. Dengan lihai Fang merebut kamera itu, mencoba untuk mencari-cari fotonya dan BoboiBoy yang tengah berpelukan di sana untuk segera dimusnahkan.

Dan alangkah kagetnya ia, begitu mendapati kamera itu nyaris penuh dengan **fotonya**. Fang sendiri bahkan tak ingat kapan foto-foto itu diambil. Ada saat ia sedang makan, saat melamun di kelas, saat tengah bertarung, bahkan saat bersin pun ada. Yang paling mengejutkannya ialah salah satu fotonya yang tengah merona merah, melipat kedua tangan di dada, memasang ekspresi malu yang jelas sengaja ditutup-tutupi, dan Fang ingin muntah melihat wajahnya seperti itu. Jika ia memiliki mesin waktu, dirinya pasti sudah kembali ke masa lalu, membunuh 'dirinya' yang itu.

Makin melihat foto-foto dalam kamera itu emosi Fang makin naik saja, hingga mencapai batasnya. Perempatan imaginer berkumpul satu demi satu di kepalanya, membuat emosinya memuncak, dan kamera itu pun sudah tidak diketahui kabarnya.

BoboiBoy menangkap pintu kelasnya yang sudah terbuka, membuatnya mengukir senyum. Untung sudah ada yang datang. Setidaknya ia tak perlu menghabiskan paginya sendirian.

Dan saat ia memasuki ruangan—

"!?"

BoboiBoy sempat menangkap sosok misterius yang melesat cepat ke arahnya, tanpa sempat ia antimidasi, sebelum semua pandangannya terhalang, lantaran wajahnya tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang bulat berwarna kuning yang agak lebih besar dari kepalanya.

BoboiBoy menatap benda itu horror. Seketika tubuhnya membeku, tak bergerak sama sekali. Utamanya saat benda itu makin didekatkan ke wajahnya, hingga menempel tempat di ujung hidungnya.

"F─Fang…" BoboiBoy tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama sosok tadi. "J─Jang—"

"Ini pembalasanku untukmu,"

Dan Fang pun mencengkram benda itu makin kuat, hingga tekanan udara yang ada di dalamnya kian membesar.

"H─hwaa—"

 _BAMMM!_

"MELETUS! MELETUS! MELETUUUS!"

.

.

 **Fin (Part II)**

* * *

 **A/N (Part II) :**

Sebenarnya scene akhir BBB di omake itu ga perlu. Tapi sebagai author yang adil nan comel *jiah* ga boleh cuman Gopal yang rasain namanya pembalasan dendam seorang Fang~ *dihajar*

Saya mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas abang-abang dan kakak-kakak yang sempat memberi review di dua chapter kemarin, serta yang nge-fave, dan nge-follow. Saya senang banget, sumpahh! Kalian ini memang terbaikk!

Big hug for **Charlotte-chan, Kim Hyejin aka Jinnie, IMAgineAg sweet88, Chikita466, ArdhanaChan, Silver Celestia, Celestial Namika, Oranyellow-chan, Mahrani29, M4dG4rl, DesyNAP, KiraFumiko, FoinChu, Light Sakura Princess, Fudan-San 22, ayy, Aulya, & fayzaghoul**

Makasih banyak! XD Review kalian penyemangat sayaaa! XD Silent reader juga saya hargai~ :3

Sekarang, bolehkah saya minta review buat chapter ini? Silahkan memberi kritik, saran dan pendapat kalian masing-masing~ XD

Well, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya~! *siapa juga yang mau baca*

Akhir kata, review please~ and thank you very much~ :3


End file.
